


The Eternity Called Time (hiatus)

by Gigglehead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Harry Potter Time Travel, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Pansexual Harry Potter, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus time travel, Saving the future, Slow Burn, Time Travel, lgtbq+, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglehead/pseuds/Gigglehead
Summary: When Regulus goes back in time, he somehow meets another time-traveler.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Names and Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teenagers stare at each other, nether turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes I am apologizing for.  
> And yes, the chapter is extremely short, however I'm writing as a hobby, nothing more.

Walking down these, very familiar halls was not what Regulus expected after having just been in a cave, drowning. 

"Regulus, is something a bother?" Evan Rosier, a death eater, asked, wondering why his underclassman suddenly stopped walking. 

Regulus nodded, “I’m going to the bathroom.” he said. 

Evan scrunched his face, unsure if he should leave him be or go with him. Turns out Regulus has quite a lot of luck, Evan chose the former option. 

As Regulus split up with Evan and his friends, he wondered, what the fuck was going on. 

According to a thing called common sense, Regulus was supposed to be dead, and far away from Hogwarts at that. 

If he hadn’t been a Black, he would be gaping right now. 

(However, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t doing that on the inside) 

To his surprise, when he entered the girls’ bathroom to get some privacy, he saw a young boy, he’d say maybe in his 4th year, washing his face. 

Having heard Regulus entering, the boy turned around to look at him. 

Regulus immediately got suspicious. After all, looking at an almost reflection of James Potter, yet not him, isn’t exactly something he’d trust. 

However, when Regulus caught a look of his reflection, his eyes widened. He looked 14 again. 

The two teenagers stare at each other, neither turning away. In the end, the other boy turned his head away, refusing to meet Regulus’ gaze again. 

“Who are you?” The question slipped out of his mouth, and now, it was too late to turn back. 

The boy looked him dead in the eye, “Harry Potter.” 

Harry now asked Regulus, “Who are you?” 

The boy opposite of Harry stood in silence for a while, “Regulus Black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like the story so far, stay updated!


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people interrupt Harry and Regulus. One of them suspects Harry of doing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams this week, so I wasn't capable of writing as much as I would have liked. Sorry!

Regulus’ eyes narrowed unnoticeably, he knew Potter didn’t have a relative at Hogwarts, his mother sent a howler once and mentioned it. 

As soon as Regulus opened his mouth to say something, till something interrupted him. He quickly turned around defensively and was faced with the faces of all four Marauders. 

Regulus could only catch a glimpse of Harry’s expression, and with only that, it made him anxious. 

(Which is a lot to say considering he’s a Black.) 

The younger Black’s eyes swiped over the objects that the four of them were carrying, making a disgruntled noise when he realized it was only for pranks. 

“Reggie!?” The older Black said in surprise, the old nickname for his Regulus slipping out. 

And almost as if the words slipped out of his mouth- “Don’t call me that!” -his usual response was shown. 

“James?” a shy voice from the back asked. 

“No, I’m James!” The other Potter replied, just as confused as everyone else was. Or everyone except Harry, who had already found out what was happening. 

A boy with sandy-brown hair whispered something to the other Potter, making him look incredulously at Harry. 

“Polyjuice potion..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Be free to leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Stay updated if you want more!


	3. HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS

Sorry, this story will be on hiatus for a short while. I've lost motivation on writing for a while now, however I suspect it will come back -not sure when though. And so this story is on hiatus.


End file.
